


Haze pt. 2

by anonymousmadame2911



Series: Venom Smut/Erotica [13]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Anal, Oral Sex, Other, Penetrative Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, monster fucking, sexual play with the big black goo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousmadame2911/pseuds/anonymousmadame2911
Summary: smut with Venom.Girl, you better run.
Relationships: Venom (symbiote)/black reader, Venom (symbiote)/woman of color, Venom (symbiote)/you, venom (symbiote)/woc
Series: Venom Smut/Erotica [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1373431
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	Haze pt. 2

In your exhaustion, you went limp. Your legs slumped into the mattress. Your hands slid limply from Venom’s shoulders from his back and forth movements above you. You couldn’t even tell the mechanics of how you had stayed wet this entire time. With other guys, you would have dried up by now. Surely this was the symbiote’s doing—part of his body mechanics. Black tendrils slithered up your body, massaging your torso and finally up to your boobs, plucking at your nipples. 

“Wake up, my sweet. We’re not nearly finished.”

You mumbled out something that sounded like a cross between “I am” and “yam” and “hunh.” Your breath broke from your chest timed with the rhythm of his thrusts. That all too familiar heat began to build in your lower belly. You made a mental note to count the number of orgasms you’d had. 

“9.”

Now, this thing was a mind reader too?!

“I’m not a thing,” Venom hissed at you, “but, you certainly like my thing.”  
“Mmm.”

No way you were about to have a coherent conversation in your state. The coil plucked at you from between your legs. You knew what was coming next. You made another mental note to keep Venom around as long as possible, because sure as shit, regular guys couldn’t keep up. 

“Good idea,” he hissed at you. 

The black tendrils spread your sticky lips, exposing your most sensitive parts to him. He dipped his head down and flicked his tongue at your clit. You jolted into your pillow. 

“Vee!”  
“You needed a wake-up call.”  
“Wake-up? I haven’t even gone to bed,” you sighed.

You wiggled your hips into his tongue—that delicious friction stoking the fire between your legs. You opened your right eye a crack to see what he was doing. 

“Are you—where did you--”  
“What,” he asked.  
“Did you steal food from the neighbors?”  
“They were sleeping. They won’t miss it.”  
“Not an idiot!”  
“Yes. You are. And now I’m completely awake! And angry! They could have seen you and called the cops!”

You backed away from him, glaring up at him. You sat up on your bed, pulling the blanket over your exposed body. 

“I wanted it.”  
“You can’t just take something because you want it,” you gestured wildly.  
“Yes. I can. See?”

His black tentacles wrapped around the blanket and pulled it from your grip. 

“Venom! Wildly inappropriate!”  
“I’m an idiot. I can do whatever I want.”  
“No. Now you’re a spoiled brat. Fucking asshole!”  
“Oh…really?”

His milky white eyes squinted at you. You hadn’t been bonded long enough to see whether he was angry or not or even how angry he was. The black goo extended from his clawed hands and flicked your hard nipple. Then, it flicked the other one. 

“You got some nerve—”

He easily crossed to you in one step and leaned down into your face. His breath slinked through your hair. 

“Ugh. Come on Vee. Let’s just go to sleep. We’re both exhausted and need to rest. I’ll get you some chocolate and tater tots after we wake up.”  
“I’m not tired.” 

He enunciated clearly and slowly. His tongue flicked out to your earring. Your hard nipples brushed against his chest. He blinked at you. 

“Turn around.”  
“No. I’m tired.”  
“Get on your knees.”  
“No.”

You glared into his iridescent white eyes. He leaned in closer. 

“You want me to be your host? Then I’m going to go to sleep right now.”

You leaned over the edge of the bed to grab your blanket. His rigid white tongue flicked at your tight rosebud. 

“Venom,” you hissed, “that’s an exit only!”

You grabbed up your blanket off the floor and slithered under it. You lay firmly on the mattress in a Mexican stand-off with your Big Black Goo. 

“Hm. You liked that.”  
“Did not.”

The black tentacles writhed under the blanket and attached to your ankles and wrists. Venom flipped you over onto your belly and the tentacles spread your butt cheeks open. His white tongue—all cool smooth muscle—flicked in a circle around your hole. It spread a warm sensation up your spine and straight to your cheeks. Your skin heated up at the feeling. A black tendril slid between your soft folds and teased your clit. A pillow squished up against the side of your head and you looked at Venom. 

“You’re the devil, you know that?”

You lifted your head and he shoved the pillow under your head. You sighed into the pillow, not thinking if you were sighing from the comfort or from the sensations. You sank into the moment, relishing this new awakening. The tendril flicked at your clit and you pressed your hip into the mattress. Damn this alien and his teasing. You struggled to pin his tentacle to the mattress as it slid away. His tongue worked between your folds and you tilted your hips into it. You struggled to find the friction you needed. Venom was always just a fraction too light with his touch. His tongue worked its way back to your hole and prodded the tight ring of muscle. 

“Venom. I’m not—I don’t—”

You couldn’t articulate your thoughts or your feelings. His tongue slid deep into you, teasing that spongy tissue. You felt that urge—that burning desire. His tongue slid out of you and back to that tight ring of muscle. He lubricated it with your own juices. He pushed his tongue inside of you again and you rolled your hips against him—seeking that burning friction. He once again lubricated you with your own juices.

“Venom, what are you do—”

The tip of his humanoid dick nestled between your cheeks. A cold realization washed through you. You were pinned to your own bed, stomach side down. He could do anything he wanted to you and you couldn’t stop him. How do you stop an 8-foot-tall symbiote with razor sharp teeth? The tip connected with that tight ring of muscle—an exit only which was quickly turning into an entrance. Your eyes bulged open as black tendrils wrapped around your mouth and silenced you. He hunched over you. 

“Don’t worry my pet. You will like this.”

A black tendril pulsed against your clit and the tip nudged against you. You wiggled away from it, but it was firmly nestled in place. The tendril vibrated faster against your clit and you rocked against it. The tip slowly breached your hole. The vibrations increased and you lost control of your hips. They rocked against the tendrils as Venom slowly breached your back door. Was he training you to have a Pavlovian response to anal? You were too focused on chasing your orgasm to answer that question. The warmth filtered through you as your orgasm crested. Your pussy clenched around nothing, while your tight hole clenched around Venom. He had fully-seated himself in you and grunted as you squeezed around him. You slowly squeezed again feeling his reaction against you. It sent a thrill of power through you. You squeezed harder and pushed up into him. He tensed around you and gingerly pulled out of you. He inched into you again and you squeezed against him. The tendril vibrated against your clit, sending a spasm through you. Once fully inside of you, the tendril vibrated again, sending another convulsion through you. 

“You are mine.”

His black tendril worked against your clit. You knew what the aim was. The familiar coil turned and tightened. You had lost control of your body. Your hips had a life of their own as they worked against the tendril, his dick firmly in your ass. His clawed hands placed on either side of your torso on the mattress. His cheek pressed between your shoulder blades. In a strange twist, you felt in control. But, all the rules at changed. Were you in control? Did he want you to believe you were in control? You didn’t care anymore. You worked your pussy against the vibrating tendril. The sweat trickled down your scalp and chest. Venom’s tongue slithered down your neck and twisted your nipple. Venom’s measured thrusts lost their rhythm as he clawed into your blanket. His head lifted off of your back and his tongue flicked the air in a silent scream. Warmth and wetness slid from between your cheeks onto the mattress. The coil snapped and feelings of warmth and goodness washed through you. You slumped against the mattress as your pussy throbbed around nothing and your asshole clenched around the cum seeping out of you. The black goo receded from around your mouth, hands, and wrists. 

“Did you like that,” Venom asked twiddling his fingers.  
“Hm. You know the answer. Now, let me sleep. And stop stealing food. And come and cuddle me. That was intense. I never did that--am I gonna get pregnant from that? I swear I'm gonna kill you if I do!”

A black tendril tucked a pillow under your cheek. Another one wrapped your nasty, cum-covered blanket around you. The mattress dipped with Venom’s weight as he settled behind you and wrapped an arm around your waist. He pulled you securely to his body as you drifted off to sleep with the sun rising over the horizon. 

"Sleep now. I can make you pregnant later."


End file.
